Day 18
Day 18 is Friday, December 10th, 1982 in story mode. Unfavorable international press has affected immigration protocol. Gameplay changes *A Reason for Denial stamp has been added and appears upon interrogation. If the inspector has to deny an entrant, he must add a reason with said stamp. Rules in effect Events *There is a scripted event that will cause the first, second, fourth, fifth, and seventh entrant to have incorrect papers until one of them is denied of entry and is given a reason for denial. This triggers unique dialog (see the ''Transcripts'' section below) and will turn the rest of the aforementioned entrants into generic entrants who may or may not have discrepancies in their documents. **Postponing the event will not lead to anything but a pile of citations, so the inspector should just deny the first entrant and give them a reason for denial. **The third and the sixth entrant are unaffected by this event and may or may not have valid papers but will not trigger the unique dialog even if it has not happened by the time it is their turn to enter the booth. *The third entrant is an Arstotzkan. If the Arstotzka Arskickers pennant is hanging on the wall, the entrant will notice and talk about the match. They can show up with correct or incorrect papers. *The sixth entrant is from the United Federation. They talk about their life as a checkpoint inspector. They can show up with correct or incorrect papers. *During the inspection of the eighth entrant, a person climbs over the wall and runs towards the guards, bringing up an option to use the tranquilizer gun. The day proceeds to this point even if the clock reaches 6pm. The intruder will throw a grenade at the guards killing all three of them (including Sergiu, disabling later events related to him) if the inspector does not stop the intruder in time. *If the inspector's son is alive, the inspector can buy him an expensive crayon set for 25 credits at the end of the day. If the son is alive at the end of day 19, he will draw the inspector a picture. *At the end of the day, the inspector will receive 5 credits for each two entrants detained in the past two days (as per his deal with Calensk). The bonus caps at 30 credits. Transcripts First denied entrant whose passport has a reason for denial stamp Upon denial: *''Denied? '' *''For what reason?'' *inspector It is clearly stamped there. *''Oh. '' *''Screw you anyways.'' Third entrant (if Arskickers pennant is on the wall) Introduction (after regular Q/A): *''Nice banner!'' *''I remember that game. '' *''Intense.'' Upon approval: *''Go Arskickers!'' When denied or detained: *''What the hell? '' *''I thought we have Arskickers connection.'' Sixth entrant (United Federation ex-inspector) Introduction (after regular Q/A): *''I used to be an inspector like you.'' *''Many years ago. Back in United Fed.'' *''We denied most people.'' *''It is all done by computers now.'' *''They can deny much faster that way.'' Upon interrogation: *inspector Where is entry permit? *''Eh, it does not matter what I say. '' *''Just deny the visa and I will go.'' If approved: *''Good luck.'' *''I do not miss it.'' If denied due to a missing entry permit: *''So this is what it feels like.'' If denied otherwise: *''What? Why am I denied?'' *''So this is what it feels like.'' ''The Truth of Arstotzka'' headlines *''Impor Protests Unbalanced Trade Restrictions. Claims Arstotzka Unfairly Taxes Imporian Goods'' *''Arstotzka's Iron Border. Int. Media Reveals Entry Visa Bias'' **Appears if a journalist was denied entry on day 17 *''Arstotzka's Frail Border. United Fed Reporter Exposes Lax Protocols'' **Appears if a journalist was allowed to enter on day 17 de:Tag 18 ru:День 18 Category:Days